1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly in which an upper connector housing and a lower connector housing, each having male terminals mounted therein, are combined together in a stacked manner, with these male terminals directed in the same direction. Particularly, the present invention relates to a connector housing-combining structure.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 11-182035, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase a packaging density in a connector, there has been proposed a connector assembly in which a plurality of connector housings are connected or combined together in a stacked manner.
FIG. 4 shows such a connector assembly. This connector assembly 20 comprises an upper connector housing (hereinafter referred to as "upper housing") 22, having many juxtaposed male terminals 21, a lower connector housing (hereinafter referred to as "lower housing") 24, having many juxtaposed male terminals 23, and a cover 25.
Claws 26 are formed respectively on inner surfaces of opposite side walls of the upper housing 22 at a front end thereof, and projections 27 are formed respectively on outer surfaces of the opposite side walls at a rear end portion of the upper housing 22. Claws 28 for engagement respectively with the claws 26 on the upper housing 22 are formed respectively on inner surfaces of opposite side walls of the lower housing 24 at a front end thereof, and upstanding tongue portions 29 are formed respectively on rear end portions of the opposite side walls of the lower housing 24, and holes 30, in which the projections 27 on the upper housing 22 can be engaged, respectively, are formed in the tongue portions 29, respectively. A hole 31, used for attaching the cover 25, is formed in each of the tongue portions 29, and is disposed below the hole 30. Projections 32 for engagement respectively in the holes 31 in the lower housing 24, are formed respectively on outer surfaces of opposite side walls of the cover 25 at a rear end portion thereof.
In this connector assembly 20, the cover 25 is placed on the lower housing 24, and the projections 32 on the cover 25 are fitted respectively in the holes 31 in the lower housing 24, thereby connecting the cover 25 to the lower housing 24. Then, the upper housing 22 is placed on this assembly, and the claws 26 on the upper housing 22 are engaged respectively with the claws 28 on the lower housing 24 while the projections 27 on the upper housing 22 are engaged respectively in the holes 30 in the lower housing 24, thereby connecting the upper housing 22 to the lower housing 24.
In the above connector assembly 20, when connecting the upper housing to the lower housing, the front end of the upper housing is first engaged with the front end of the lower housing, and then the upper housing is pivotally moved about this front end portion so as to engage the rear end of the upper housing with the rear end of the lower housing.
Therefore, during this operation, there is a possibility that the male terminals in the upper housing are brought into contact with the male terminals in the lower housing, so that these male terminals may be bent.
To overcome this problem, there may be proposed a connector assembly in which an upper housing is slid relative to a lower housing in a direction of extending of male terminals in the lower housing, and is fitted relative thereto.
In this connector assembly, the upper housing is brought into engagement with the lower housing in a direction parallel to the male terminals in the lower housing, and therefore there is no chance that male terminals in the upper housing interfere with the male terminals in the lower housing.
However, in such a connector assembly, projections, formed respectively on rear portions of opposite side walls of the upper housing, are engaged respectively in holes, formed respectively in tongue portions formed respectively on rear portions of opposite side walls of the lower housing, so as to combine the upper housing with the lower housing, and therefore there is a possibility that the front end of the upper housing is separated from the lower housing.